Robotic Revolution
by General Herbison
Summary: The Jack Bots decide to take matters into their own hands. They decide to bring the dark future into the present and put their master on the throne. First XS fic
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Xiaolin Showdown.**

Chapter 1

They had had enough. Every time they went out with their master to capture Sheng Gong Wu those monks destroyed them. Without their assistance their master was outnumbered and usually limped back, utterly defeated.

"No more" they echoed as one, "Master Jack will rule the world."

**(NEXT DAY)**

When their master left with his cheerleader bots they began their operation. A group of them watched for their master's return while the rest began to build.

**(LATER THAT DAY)**

"Jack-Bots" Jack called as he landed at his parent's mansion, dragging a pile of parts that used to be a cheerleader bot squad.

"Master" a group of them flew over and lifted the pieces. "Would you like us to repair them?"

"Emm no that's fine, I prefer to fix them myself." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish master"

"Stupid monks, poor Cindy, stupid Wuya, poor Abigail, stupid Bean, poor Sophie, stupid…well Chase is still cool." Jack switched between anger at his enemies and sadness for his robots. Which his robots registered and filled them with admiration that he cared for them.

**(XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"Those cheerleaders are most annoying." Omi nodded to himself.

"But easy enough to beat" Raimundo lay back on the ground, "Jack is nothing to worry about."

"The point of the ice may seem small but under the surface there lies a mighty berg." Master Fung appeared.

"Are you saying there is more than what there seems?" Kimiko asked

"Precisely, while Jack himself may not be a powerful warrior he is skilled in today's form of magic."

"You mean technology?" Raimundo sat up, "That guy only builds those robots and they are no threat to us at all."

"Do not underestimate your adversary young monk." Master Fung warned.

**(THAT NIGHT)**

A black clad figure slipped silently across the garden around Jack's home. She quickly infiltrated the mansion and entered Jack's lab.

"Purrrfect" Katnappe grinned slyly, "Now where is his Wu?"

The lights clicked on and she hissed as she was temporarily blinded. Cold metal pressed against her neck and volts of electricity surged through her body. She fainted to the floor.

"Prepare her" the Jack-Bot told its brethren as it placed the taser on the bench. They clamped her to the table and lifted some very sinister looking tools.

"Unit 742 reports the master has been awoke by his personal alarm." 415 reported.

"Inform the master 'we have dealt with the disturbance'. If he does not return to bed then 742 must sedate him"

After a moment 742 reported that Master Jack had accepted the answer and returned to bed. They sighed with relief, they hadn't wanted to sedate him but they didn't want him to know what they were doing just yet.

**(NEXT MORNING)**

Jack yawned and sat up in bed. The door opened and Katnappe walked in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Morning Jack" she smiled as she set the tray down on a table.

"Jack-Bots!" Jack yelled as he fell out of bed.

"Yes master" two of them flew into his room.

"How did she get in here?" he pointed at Katnappe, who was buttering his toast.

"She wishes to work for you." One of them responded.

"She… what's going on here Ashley?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" she shrugged, "I just thought I'd like to work with you again."

"Does that contain poison?" Jack pointed at the breakfast.

"No sir, we watched her the entire time."

"Okay, I trust you guys." He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite. That act of trust only raised him in the eyes of his creations.

"Master a new Sheng Gong Wu has been activated" another bot entered the room.

"Let's go" Jack quickly got dressed, while Katnappe looked away, then grabbed another piece of toast as he ran out of the room.

"I will protect Jack" Katnappe nodded at the Jack-Bots as she hurried after him.

"All units to continue on project 'Upgrade'" the three Jack-Bots transmitted to their fellow robots.

**(MOUNT RUSHMORE)**

"And Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius strikes again." Jack hovered in front of Jefferson's left eye and spotted the cloak shaped Wu.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for a humiliating defeat"

Jack sighed, "Get a new line cheese puff."

Omi landed on his back and dived for the Wu. Jack flung out his hand and they both grabbed it. The cloak started to glow

"Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Third Arm Sash against your Eye of Dashi. The game is sculpture making, first one to make a model of Mount Rushmore wins the… um what Wu is this anyway?" he pointed at the silver cloak.

"It's the Shroud of Silence" Dojo answered from his position on Clay's hat. "When combined with the Shroud of Shadows it makes you invisible and no-one can hear you."

"Cool" Raimundo thought of the possibilities.

"Hello Jack" a familiar voice called.

Everyone turned to see the Heylin witch Wuya standing on Abraham's nose.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked

"I was here for the Wu but I see there is going to be some entertainment instead." She grinned maliciously.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack and Omi shouted.

They appeared on a ledge overlooking the mountain which grew larger.

"Gong Yi Tanpai"

"Come on Jack!" Katnappe cheered, getting stares from the other monks and Wuya.

"Since when did you care about Jack?" Kimiko asked

"None of your business" Katnappe snapped.

Jack's Third Arm Sash was proving very artistic as it carved the faces into a boulder.

Omi just stared at the faces.

"Dude make a move!" Raimundo called.

"Almost finished" Jack grinned as he moved onto Washington's face.

"Water!" Omi shouted.

A column of water rose out of the ground.

"Ice!" Omi dived into the water.

For a moment there was silence as everyone stared at the perfect ice sculpture of Mount Rushmore.

"No!" Jack and Katnappe cried as things reverted to normal.

"Victory" Omi smiled proudly as his friends gathered around to congratulate him. They climbed aboard Dojo and flew away.

"Don't worry Jack" Katnappe patted his shoulder, "You'll win the next one."

"We are falling behind" he started his hover jet, "We need to raid their Temple."

"Let me do it" Katnappe turned to him as they flew back home, "I'll get all their Wu for you." She purred.

"You are starting to scare me." Jack looked at her suspiciously, "You never used to like me."

"Things change, people change" she ran her hand down his leg causing him to jump.

"Lets…uh um let's work out a plan" he went red.

"You're the boss" she grinned and silently sent a message to the robots at the mansion informing them of their ETA.

**(TEMPLE)**

"Well done young monks" Master Fung smiled.

"It was a piece of pie" Omi smiled

"I think you mean piece of cake lil partner" Clay corrected him.

"Yes indeed Clay, I was unable to stop."

"You were unstoppable" Raimundo face palmed.

"Thank you my friend" Omi grinned innocently.

Shaking their heads the others took the Wu to the vault.

**(JACK'S LAIR)**

"Stupid monks, stupid Wuya, hey what happened to her?" he asked Katnappe as he worked on one of his robots.

"She left after you were cheated out of a victory." Katnappe shrugged, "Don't think she cared much."

"Probably away to spend time with Chase." Jack spoke with a twinge of jealousy.

"You don't need Chase Young's respect." Katnappe told him, "You have the respect of millions."

"Like who?" Jack turned to her, utterly bewildered.

"Just wait and see" she winked mischievously.

**Okay my first XS chapter… How did I do? Does this story have potential or should I stop it and try again with a different plot?**


	2. The Secret is Out

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

**A big thank you to all who reviewed. Your support gave me the guts to keep this story going. Originally I had planned something different but after reading the reviews I decided to go with one of your theories. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

**(THAT NIGHT)**

"Okay so I'll attack the Temple to draw their attention while you go for the Wu." Jack outlined his plans to Katnappe as they flew in his hover craft.

"You got it, just be careful." She kissed him on the cheek before jumping out.

Jack felt his face go red as he registered the fact that she had kissed him.

**(TEMPLE)**

The alarms blared and the four Xiaolin warriors gathered at the main gates to see Jack and a squad of his usual Jack-Bots approaching.

"Let's draw straws, the one who gets the coloured one has to beat these guys, the rest of us can go back to bed." Raimundo sniggered.

"Now partner that there is not polite. We may be able to beat Jack easily but there is no reason to be impolite about it." Clay reprimanded him.

"Clay is right Raimundo, even though you are the leader you do not have the right to make Jack's emotions hurt." Omi added.

There was silence.

"I think Omi means you don't have the right to hurt Jack's feelings." Kimiko guessed.

"That is what I said" Omi nodded wisely.

"Let's do this" Raimundo led them forward.

**(TEMPLE VAULT)**

"Purrrfect" Katnappe lifted a large collection. Including her personal favourite. "Golden Tiger Claws!" she opened a portal and threw the Xeng Gong Wu through it. They landed in Jack's lair.

"I better check on Jack" she opened another portal and jumped through it.

**(TEMPLE ENTRANCE)**

Raimundo dismantled the last Jack-Bot and they turned to Jack who was shaking in his boots.

"Now it's your turn" Raimundo advanced on Jack.

Katnappe appeared in front of Jack, "You'll have to go through me first."

"The Tiger Claws" Omi pointed.

"You stole them" Kimiko screeched.

"I suggest we retreat" Jack recommended.

Katnappe grabbed him and pushed him through a portal before diving after him.

Raimundo viciously kicked a flower in anger.

**(JACK'S LAIR)**

"Great job Katnappe" Jack grinned as he examined the pile of stolen Wu. "The Eye of Dashi, Fist of Tebigong, Shrouds of Shadows and Silence, Third Arm Sash and more." He jumped about like a child on sugar.

Katnappe grabbed his shoulders to hold him still "Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"What are you my mom?" Jack raised an eyebrow, before yawning widely.

Katnappe pulled him up the stairs and into his room before tucking him into bed and giving him a goodnight kiss. "Sleep tight Jackie" she smiled as his face went red.

**(TEMPLE)**

"Well we lost a lot of Wu but we still have plenty" Clay reported as he emerged from the vault.

Omi was meditating upside down while Kimiko was yawning and Raimundo was sleeping on the ground.

"It appears that you underestimated Jack, I did warn you young monks." Master Fung appeared out of nowhere.

Raimundo jerked away and found himself looking up at a most displeased Master Fung. "I was just resting my eyes." He offered feebly.

"We shall not make the same mistake again Master Fung" Omi stood up. "Next time we meet Jack he will suffer a humiliating defeat."

"Perhaps the four of you may wish to get some rest." Master Fung glanced meaningfully at Kimiko and Rai who were leaning against each other, completely asleep.

**(JACK'S HOME)**

Jack woke as he heard a strange noise, it sounded like metal scraping against the floor. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. As he left his room he noticed how dark it was, he felt his way through the halls until he reached the door leading into his lair. He found the door was ajar and there was a glow coming from inside. Jack peeked through the crack and saw Katnappe with her back to the door; past her he could see Jack-Bots building a strange machine. He was about to open the door when something grabbed his arm.

"Who's there?" he asked into the dark.

Another hand closed around his other arm and pulled him away from the lair. Jack opened his mouth to call out when another hand covered his mouth.

"What's wrong Jack?" a voice spoke out of the dark, "Isn't everything just purrrfect?"

A fourth hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. A light clicked on.

There were four Katnappes. None of them were wearing the Ring of Nine Dragons.

Jack let out his trademark high pitched scream as the Katnappes carried him into the lair.

"Don't worry, it's just me…ow" the four laughed as he flailed about.

"Jack-Bots!" Jack yelled and a dozen flew over to him. "Why are there four Katnappes? Get me a pudding cup. What are you building? Get me a bottle of water. Why are there four Katnappes? Get me down." He shouted hysterically.

The Katnappes lowered him to the ground and he jumped behind the dozen Jack-Bots. Another Jack-Bot flew over with a pudding cup and a bottle of water, which he devoured quickly and chugged it down.

"You see Jack" a Katnappe stepped forward, "The Jack-Bots and I are trying to help you conquer the world."

Jack looked at her suspiciously, "Why would you help me?"

"Because I'm programmed to" she grinned as his jaw dropped. "The four of us are robots."

Jack thought for a moment "Then where is the original Katnappe?" he asked.

A door opened and Katnappe emerged. She grinned at Jack.

Jack threw his hands into the air in frustration, "Five crazy cat ladies"

"Master" a Jack-Bot turned to him, "Katnappe arrived here and we captured her. We showed her the future through the Crystal Glasses and she pledged her loyalty to you."

"What are you building?" Jack asked Katnappe.

"We are rebuilding your time machine" she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Since the Sands of Time have been destroyed this is the only way to achieve the future."

"Which is what?" Jack frowned.

A Katnappe-Bot stepped forward and brought up a hologram from her palm projector. It was an image of a huge golden robot, the image changed to a neon sign that said 'Jack Spicer's prison' and then the monks in chains and their Temple destroyed.

Jack absentmindedly began to sit down. One of the Katnappe-Bots got down on all fours behind him before he fell over. He stared at the holograms, "That is the future" he whispered, "I actually win?"

"Yes master" the all the Jack and Katnappe Bots answered.

Jack stood up and the Katnappe-Bot straightened as well.

"How long till the machine is finished?" he asked

"It has just been finished" Katnappe grinned as the Jack-Bots working on the time machine moved away from the circular device, "Now we use the Eye of Dashi and visit your future."

Jack held up a hand, "Hang on," he paced for a minute, "The Crystal Glasses shows however uses it their future. Where were you in the future?"

Katnappe blushed and looked away before muttering, "We were dating."

Jack went bright red and coughed awkwardly. He took the Eye of Dashi and used it in the power generator. The circle filled with energy.

"Ready Jack?" Katnappe and the K-Bots (Katnappe-Bots) stood beside him in front of the gateway. "Ready to take over the world?"

Jack held out his hand to her. She held it and they smiled at each other as they stepped into the future.

**Okay I want to thank all of you who subscribed and all of you who reviewed, and those who did both. All reviews are welcome, good, bad , anonymous ones. This chapter was written due to overwhelming positive response. As long as you readers like this story, it will continue, but if you feel I should do something in the story please let me know.**


	3. Reinforcments from the Future

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Well my friends, readers and anyone not in the first two categories which is unlikely last time we witnessed four Katnappe Bots, Jack's time machine back online and a hint that Jack and Ashley are going to end up dating. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

After the portal closed behind their master the Jack-Bots glanced at each other.

"We should have told him." one of them stated.

"You mean about what we done to Katnappe?" another enquired.

"Indeed" the first replied, "We shouldn't keep secrets from him."

"We will tell him soon" a cheerleader bot twirled around the lab.

"How will our master get back to this time?" a Jack-Bot asked.

"The future Jack was in possession of the Sands of Time. With it our master can return to us."

The basement door opened and the lights clicked on. The bots quickly hushed and remained still as though deactivated; two pairs of feet descended the steps.

"I thought I heard voices" a woman's voice spoke scornfully. The audio files identified her as Jack's mother. "I guess it was Jack again. Hopefully he's moved out."

"About time" a male voice agreed. A quick check confirmed him as Jack's father, "All that useless good for nothing does is stay down here, waste our money and build those stupid toys." With that there was a thud and one of the Jack-Bots crashed to the floor.

"And just look at these, cheerleaders" the woman sounded disgusted, "Teenagers and their hormones, does Jack try having sex with these things?"

"If he comes back he'll get the beating he deserves before I throw him out." The man growled as he followed his wife out of the lair. The lights clicked off and the door closed.

In the dark and silence hundreds of glowing red eyes filled the lair and cold merciless hatred filled their soulless bodies as Jack Spicer's creations followed his parents.

**(TEMPLE)**

"We got a live one!" Dojo cried as he burst into their room.

"Ooh are we using a Shen Gong Wu hunt as a cover for us to sneak out and engage fellow warriors in combat at the place you told me about where they use primitive weapons to fight during the time when people should be asleep?"

No-one even understood that to try and work it out. Luckily Dojo did.

"No Omi we are not going to a night club. The Bow of Guan…"

"As in Master Monk Guan?" Omi interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah, well this Bow shoots arrows of energy that stuns any living thing they hit."

"That's useful" Raimundo spoke from under his pillow.

"Omi" Dojo nodded.

"Tsunami Strike Water!"

A blast of water soaked the other monks who glared at Omi as they got up.

**(NEW YORK)**

"Squad 32 search Sector 4, squad 45 Sector 5, squad 29 with me" Chameleon Bot directed the troops. He activated his jetpack and took off towards the Empire State Building.

**(EMPIRE STATE BUILDING)**

"I have found it!" Omi cried triumphantly as he spotted the bow hooked around the point at the top of the building. Dojo flew lower and Omi reached out to grab it. It started to glow.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Chameleon Bot issued.

"I accept whatever the challenge is" Omi hastily agreed, "Prepare for a most…"

"The game is crowd invisibility" Chameleon Bot sounded amused, "My Shroud of Shadows against your Two Ton Tunic. Since you already accepted here are the terms, first one to be engaged in conversation loses. Oh and no Wudai armour, just your Xiaolin robes since this will not involve combat."

They reappeared on the streets.

"Gong Yi Tanpai" they cried.

Millions of people appeared and began walking along the street. Chameleon Bot changed into a man wearing a long coat with a hat on his head and held a mobile phone to his ear as he walked away from Omi.

"I shall sit here and wait till the stupid robot makes a mistake" Omi smiled as he sat down on the kerb.

"Are you lost little boy?" a woman asked.

Omi shook his head.

"Have you lost your mummy?"

Another shake.

"Why are you wearing pyjamas?"

"THEY ARE NOT PYJAMAS!" Omi shouted, "They are my Xiaolin robes!"

The people vanished and Chameleon Bot appeared beside him with all the Wu.

"I knew if you were asked that question you would cave" he turned into Omi and smirked, "You have just been given a most humiliating defeat" he laughed loudly in Omi's pompous manner before activating his jetpack and flying away.

**(JACK'S LAIR)**

Jack, Katnappe, the K-Bots and a hundred giant gold robots appeared in his front garden.

"Welcome home Master" the rest of his robots arrived outside to greet him.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius is about to rule the world baby!" Jack pressed a button on his new wrist computer and a stereo system inside one of the giant robots started blasting out some tunes. In moments it was a full scale party. The Jack Bots and Chameleon Bot danced with the cheerleader and K-Bots, Jack danced with Katnappe and the giant robots started doing the robot dance.

After a few minutes a neighbour arrived to complain about the noise, after staring at a hundred large gun barrels he retracted his complaint and sprinted away.

After a while Jack and Katnappe grew tired so the party stopped and the robots took their positions around the house.

"Shall I show you to a guest room?" Jack asked Katnappe.

"Actually" she drew closer to him, "I'd prefer to spend the night in your room."

Jack went bright red as she pulled him along after her.

**Please review, all reviews are welcome.**


	4. The Army of Jack Spicer

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter 4

Jack woke up the next morning feeling utterly relaxed. He glanced over at Katnappe and admired her shiny hair in the morning sunlight.

"Like what you see?" she mumbled

Jack blushed and looked away

"It's okay" she moved over until she was lying on top of him, "So what plans do you have for today?"

I was thinking," Jack ran his hand up her back and into her hair, "Of building a robot factory and making millions of robots to start conquering the world."

"Sounds purrrfect" she grinned and kissed him softly. They started kissing deeper while Jack ran his hands through her hair and down her neck.

He froze.

"What is that?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing" she quickly rolled out of the bed and stood away from him as he advanced on her. He quickly had her back against the wall and cornered her.

"Show me" he ordered.

She slowly turned around and moved her hair to the side. A small electronic device was attached to the back of her neck.

"When I broke into your lair your robots installed this chip. A way of controlling me, if I disobey an order from you, or try and break any rules they set then a painful shock will be released."

"A shock collar of sorts." Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the lair. "Jack-Bots!"

"Yes master" a squad flew over to him.

"I want you to remove this chip from Katnappe" he ordered.

"You mean you don't want me to be enslaved to you?" Katnappe stared at him. "You could get me to do whatever you wanted. You don't want that?"

"Of course not" Jack guided her to the table, "I wouldn't enslave a girl with a computer chip in her neck."

"Thanks Jack" she smiled warmly at him as the Jack-Bots began to remove the chip.

**(XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"Guys and gals we got a hot one" Dojo slithered across the ground, "We got the Crimson Claw"

"Which does what exactly?" Raimundo folded his arms.

The scroll showed a metal claw shaped gauntlet attach to the user and then the image changed to the user changing into a tiger, then a lion and so on.

"Basically it lets you change into any cat type creature." Dojo summarised.

"Let us go, we must not let Jack Spicer get anymore Sheng Gong Wu" Omi declared.

Dojo grew to his large form and they took off.

**(JACK'S LAIR)**

"Thanks Jack" Katnappe hugged him tightly as the operation ended.

"No problem" he grinned, "Now let's get that Wu"

Jack and Katnappe got into his jet and took off.

**(LONDON)**

"Oh this is a wondrous sight" Omi bounced along as they searched for the Crimson Claw.

"Wu dead ahead" Dojo pointed at Big Ben.

"Why do I get the feeling it is at the top" Clay muttered.

"My friends look" Omi pointed at the clock tower. A sleek jet had just arrived and was hovering over the tower. "Jack Spicer has smashed our celebration"

"Crashed the party" Kimiko corrected as they sprinted towards the tower.

**(INSIDE THE TOWER)**

"Anything yet?" Jack called out

"Nope" Katnappe called.

"Nothing sir" Chameleon Bot answered.

"Jack Spicer prepare for…"

"Will you please shut up cueball" Jack sighed. "We are all sick of that line."

"Target found" Chameleon Bot jumped towards the item which was clutching a pipe.

The item started to glow.

Omi and Dojo watched as Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Katnappe, Chameleon Bot and Jack all grabbed the Wu.

"I shall be the only one not in the Showdown" Omi frowned.

"Cheer up kid and cheer" Dojo encouraged him.

"We wager our Shroud of Shadows, Eye of Dashi and Monkey Staff against your Heart of Jong, Two Ton Tunic and Ring of the Nine Dragons." Jack listed.

"The game is Battle in Big Ben" Kimiko challenged "last team member standing wins."

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

The tower grew taller and more pipes and gears appeared for them to fight on.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they cried.

"Eye of Dashi!" Chameleon Bot fired bolts of lightning at the monks causing them to split up.

"Two Ton Tunic!" Clay activated the armour and braced himself against the lightning attacks.

Kimiko used the Ring of Nine Dragons to create copies of herself to attack Katnappe. Katnappe countered by using the Shroud of Shadows to hide then pick off the copies one by one. Eventually only one Kimiko was left, who was busy staring into space with drool running down her chin. Katnappe pushed her off the pipe she was sitting on and Kimiko was eliminated.

Clay got closer to Chameleon Bot but the robot simply activated its jetpack and flew higher. Clay deactivated the Tunic to give chase but that opened him up to an attack from behind.

"So long cowboy" Katnappe swept his legs out from underneath him and Clay fell off the pipe. He used his rope to grab the edge of a gear but a blast from the Eye of Dashi ripped it and Clay was eliminated.

"I can take all of you" Raimundo and Jack were locked in combat. Jack was expertly using the Monkey Staff to counter Raimundo's impressive fighting skills.

"Oh please, you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag." Jack sneered before using his tail to trip Raimundo. Raimundo then fell on the pipe with his legs apart, resulting in excruciating pain. He slowly tipped over and fell down and out of the Showdown.

"Yes!" Jack thrust his fist into the air as they reappeared outside Big Ben with all the Wu. "Don't mess with Jack Spicer baby!" He grinned and picked Katnappe up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and they, to put it politely, started eating each others face.

"Let's go" Raimundo, looking revolted, led the others as they climbed on Dojo and took off.

"Why did you want those Sheng Gong Wu?" Katnappe asked as they broke apart and flew home.

"Wait and see" he grinned slyly.

**(XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"My friends you could not have possibly won, I was not in your team so you had no chance of victory." Omi's words of comfort resulted in him getting booted away from them.

"I can't believe I lost to monkey man." Raimundo huffed.

"I did warn you not to underestimate your opponent young monk" Master Fung strode past.

"I think that's his version of 'I told you so' Rai" Kimiko sniggered.

"Ugh, let's just raid him," Raimundo snorted, "He may have Katnappe and Chameleon Bot but we have beat worse than them."

"Well partner I'm afraid there is a problem" Clay pointed at the gates.

"What is it?" Raimundo turned.

Chase Young and Wuya were standing there.

**(JACK'S LAIR)**

"Now the Two Ton Tunic" Jack placed the Wu on the table, "The Eye of Dashi"

"Whatcha doin?" Katnappe peered over his shoulder, "You're building Mala Mala Jong?"

"Actually I'm going for the Fearsome Four" he replied with a quick kiss on her cheek.

"So that's why you wanted the Heart, the Tunic and the Ring." She remarked.

"Yep" he slipped the Heart underneath the Tunic and stood back as the massive warrior formed. "Emperor Scorpion!" he activated the Wu worn on his arm. "Use the Ring of Nine Dragons to form the Fearsome Four." He ordered. A second later there were four massive warriors. "Guard outside" he ordered.

The four of them used the Serpents Tail to go through the ceiling and out into the garden where they patrolled with the Jack Bots and the hundred giant Guard Bots.

"That's an impressive army you've got cooking." Katnappe wrapped her arms around him, "What's next?"

Jack brought up an image that showed a massive factory building those giant Bots. Supervising the factory was the four K-Bots.

"Where is that?" Katnappe asked.

"This factory is on the moon." He laughed at her expression as the image changed to the moon. "I used the Golden Tiger Claws and sent hundreds of Jack-Bots through to build it. Now I have an army stored on the moon and ready to invade at my command." He grinned excitedly as they watched golem after golem march of the assembly line.

**(TEMPLE)**

"You want our help?" Kimiko asked sceptically.

"As little as I want to join forces I'm afraid that the situation requires it." Chase answered in his usual calm manner.

"Jack hasn't answered any of my emails" Wuya shuffled her foot nervously; "I haven't heard a word from him for weeks now. He didn't even talk to me at Mount Rushmore."

"Usually the snivelling worm crawls into my lair and begs for me to keep him around twice a week. Not once in the past month."

"Maybe Jack has given up on you guys?" Raimundo offered.

"But, but Jack and I… we were so close." Wuya seemed utterly bewildered.

"How many times did you betray him and insult him?" Raimundo asked

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "But he has always forgiven me and took me back."

"Maybe he got tired of being rejected by Chase?" Omi suggested.

"The point is" Chase brought the matter back up, "Spicer has been acting very unusual and my raven was delivered to my door with its neck broken. Spicer may be teamed with Hannibal and that is something we cannot allow."

"Hey!"

Everyone looked down to see Hannibal Roy Bean glaring at them.

"Mister musical fruit" Raimundo glared.

"I do not know what is going on but if you want to get answers from Spicer why don't you just go ask him?"

"That is so simple it just might work" Omi nodded.

"Better wait till morning," Hannibal hopped onto Ying Ying.

"Why are you here anyway?" Chase asked suspiciously.

"I was planning to attack you after you fought the monks but since there is no fight I will be going." He flew away.

"We shall be going as well" Chase and Wuya vanished.

"This is most troubling." Omi sat down to meditate as the others went to bed.

**(CHASE YOUNG'S LAIR)**

Jack, Katnappe and Chameleon Bot stood outside and waited. Before long Chase and Wuya along with an army of jungle cats stepped outside to meet them.

"Spicer" Chase's eyes darted amongst Jack's team, "You are outnumbered and outskilled."

"Jack Bots!" an aerial armada of them appeared out of the clouds.

"Fearsome Four!" the four warriors appeared from underneath the Shroud of Shadows

"K-Bots" They jumped out from behind the Fearsome Four.

"Golems!" hundreds of them floated into view from around the mountain.

"You are outnumbered and outgunned" Jack sneered, "Your kittens are no match for my army."

Chase Young's animals changed into their warrior form. He turned into his lizard form and Wuya quietly slipped back inside to go after Chase's Wu.

"Take Chase Young and Wuya prisoner" Jack ordered before glaring at Chase. "Attack!"

**Please review, all reviews are welcome. How's that for an army and a half?**


	5. The Takeover and Final Countdown

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

Chapter 5

**(CHASE YOUNG'S LAIR)**

The battle was turning ugly. Bodies lay everywhere and robot parts flew through the air. The problem was that the Golems rebuilt themselves and the Jack-Bots were out of reach in the sky as they bombarded the battlefield.

'_You want to stop an army' _Chase thought as he ran at Jack, _'Stop the general'_ he jumped over one of the Fearsome Four, dodged a K-Bot and grabbed Jack by the throat.

"Call off your forces or you die" Chase warned.

Jack responded by his arms and legs growing and wrapping around Chase with robotic limbs. Jack exploded and sent Chase crashing through the wall of his lair and landing in the centre of his entrance hall.

Jack's army advanced into the lair as the last warrior fell. The Fearsome Four surrounded Chase as a dozen Robo-Jacks entered the lair.

"Awh what's wrong Chase?" one of them taunted.

"No more kittens to fight for you" another sneered.

"Which means you are beat." A third started dancing

"This place is mine." Another Jack entered. He wore the Emperor Scorpion and had a massive grin as he glared at Chase. "Anything I should know? Wash the carpet every two days? Clean the windows every Tuesday?" his army laughed.

"Remember the last time you thought you beat me Spicer" Chase calmly turned into his human form, "If I remember correctly I got free and you got a world of hurt."

"But this time I have a plan" Jack raised the Emperor Scorpion, "Secure him"

The Fearsome Four grabbed Chase and held him, one to each arm/leg.

Jack directed his Jack-Bots who carried in all his equipment, "I'm moving in" he glanced at Chase, "Robo-Jacks find and destroy all of Chase Young's Lao Meng soup. K-Bots and Golems search everywhere, find Wuya." His robots ran off into the lair.

Jack, Katnappe and Chameleon Bot ascended the stairs to the throne. Jack sat down and stared at the place, once again it was his.

"CB, I want you to supervise the new base setup." Jack instructed.

Chameleon Bot activated his jetpack and flew deeper into the lair.

Katnappe sat on Jack's lap as they began to celebrate their victory with passionate kissing.

"Master?"

Jack and Katnappe broke apart to see the K-Bots and several Golems with Wuya, who was looking extremely nervous.

"Hi Jack" she nodded, "How've you been?"

Katnappe climbed off him and Jack stood up. "Well, Wuya I have been busy preparing to take over, oh next time you want a secret meeting with the monks and Hannibal, make sure that a satellite controlled by my moon base doesn't see you."

"You have a moon base? You were able to watch us?" Wuya cautiously stretched out her hand to Jack, "Well done" she smiled honestly, "You have proven yourself indeed, defeating Chase Young, the Fearsome Four at your command, an army of robots and you only have a few enemies left. Could you find it in you to maybe, forgive me?"

Jack stared at Wuya for a moment. Then surprising everyone he pulled Wuya into a tight embrace. She looked shocked but, after a nod from Katnappe, she gently hugged Jack as well.

"You are the closest I've had to a mother" Jack mumbled to her, "You started me along this path and thanks to you I will soon conquer the world. When I do take over you will have a place in it."

Wuya and Jack let go of each other and Jack sat down on the throne with Wuya, Katnappe and Chameleon Bot at his shoulders as they watched his robot army transport all his equipment and begin setting it up.

"You know she will betray you again" Chase Young remarked, still in the grip of the Fearsome Four.

Wuya glared at him, "Unlike you, Jack doesn't stab people in the back, and since he has accepted me back I have no reason to betray him."

"We will see." Chase muttered

"Rio Reverso!" Jack pointed it at Chase. There was a flash and Chase Young before he drank the soup appeared in the hands of the Fearsome Four.

"Wushan Geyser" Jack placed the helmet on his head and directed the beam at Chase. "Send him to the Xiaolin Temple" he told Katnappe. "Golden Tiger Claws" she opened a portal and the Fearsome Four threw him into it.

"So Chase is good again and has no memory of you arriving here or of your army." Wuya nodded, "So the monks will have no idea how strong you are and thus they will be unprepared."

Jack nodded and accepted a pudding cup from a Jack-Bot. He watched as his cheerleader bots were cheering about his victory.

"Jack" a Robo-Jack flew over, "The Lao Meng soup has been destroyed, and the factory on the moon reports that two thousand units are ready for battle."

"Have them build a ship" Jack instructed, "A big one, lots of weapons, a flying fortress to lead our invasion fleet."

"You got it Jack" the Robo Jack flew away.

**(XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"Chase Young?" he opened his eyes to see a floating ball of cheese. He blinked to see Omi standing staring at him.

"Omi" he nodded

"What happened to you dude?" Raimundo glanced at all the bruises and the absence of his armour.

"I don't remember, the last thing I recall is the meeting here with Wuya and Hannibal."

Kimi glanced around "Speaking of the old witch where is she?"

Chase Young shrugged, "I have no idea."

Master Fung walked over with a curious look on his face. When he noticed Chase was back to being good he smiled and bowed to the warrior, which Chase returned. "Would you care to join us here at the Temple?"

"I would be honored to fight by the side of the Xiaolin Dragons." Chase smiled.

**(CHASE YOUNG… I MEAN JACK SPICER'S LAIR)**

"So he has joined them," Jack and his crew watched via a live transmission from the K-Bot squad. "No matter, there are only five of them, six if Hannibal joins."

"I am sensing a new Sheng Gong Wu" Wuya glowed slightly, "It is the Crown of Caragrock."

"Which does?" Jack looked at her expectantly.

"Whoever wears it can control the minds of anyone they desire, within a certain area of course. It is more effective than turning them into zombies with the Zing Zom Bone."

"Hmm could be useful, and at the least I'll have a crown." Jack stood up, "Let's roll"

**(THE LOUVRE/PARIS)**

"So we are looking for a crown in a museum?" Omi stopped to look at a painting, "Such fine work."

"Well well look who it is the Xiaolin losers." A familiar voice called.

"Jack Spicer prepare to…"

Jack threw a metal sphere at Omi which opened up and sealed around his mouth. Thus finally causing Omi to be quiet.

"I almost want to thank Jack" Raimundo shrugged before trying to pull the device from Omi's mouth.

"Let's get him." Kimiko started to charge at Jack.

"Hold it right there!" a voice ordered.

Jack and the monks turned to see Chase Young glaring at them.

"You do not have a fight in here. These are pieces of art for goodness sake."

Katnappe and Chameleon Bot appeared around a corner.

"Chase Young, you look really weird without the whole evil warlord look." Katnappe examined him, "Not bad though."

"Young monks would you mind waiting outside? I want to handle this on my own, without damaging the art." Chase glanced at them.

"Okay Chase, we shall be outside if you need help." The monks left under the watchful eyes of a security guard, Omi still pulling at the muzzle.

"Is this what you are after?" Chase held up the crown.

Jack pressed a button on his wrist computer, "K-Bots attack!"

The four K-Bots jumped out from behind statues and charged at Chase. He ducked and weaved as he maintained a firm grip on the crown. As he stepped back he saw a suit of armour running at him.

"Huh?" he dodged its sword and spotted Wuya holding the Ruby of Ramses, "Oh that figures," Chameleon Bot tackled him from behind and the crown flung into the air.

"I got it, I got it," Jack ran into a pillar, "I don't got it." He mumbled as he sank to the floor

Chase and Wuya grabbed it together, "Wuya I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, my Thorn of Thunderbolts against your Ruby of Ramses, the game is a race from here to the Eiffel Tower." Chase smiled.

"Oh you are not serious" Wuya groaned.

"You can use what ever transport you find, but only if the owner gives you permission willingly. So in other words, on foot for you cause you can't ask nicely." Chase smirked.

They appeared outside the museum and a pillar of light lit up their destination.

"Gong Yi Tanpai"

Chase started sprinted while Wuya used the Ruby of Ramses to throw things at him. Chase quickly gained a fair lead while Wuya was struggling not to trip over her robe.

Chase looked up to see the monks on Dojo fly overhead cheering him on. He stopped for a breath and couldn't see Wuya anywhere. Then he appeared at the Tower with Wuya.

"What? How did you get here before me?" he asked as Wuya handed Katnappe the crown which she placed on Jack's head.

"Have a look" she pointed behind him.

Chase turned to find Jack's jet parked nearby.

"You can use any transport as long as the owner gives permission" she mimicked "Should've mentioned that teammates can't lend rides."

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Katnappe opened a portal and Jack, herself, Wuya, Chameleon Bot jumped through, the K-Bots flew Jack's jet home.

"Are you alright Chase?" Kimiko asked as Dojo landed beside him.

"Just a little annoyed Wuya twisted my words to win, but I apologise for thinking I could take them all." Chase bowed his head.

"It's okay, so Jack got a crown what's he going to do with a few slaves." Raimundo waved the matter away.

**(JACK'S MOON BASE)**

The portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws opened and Jack, Wuya, Katnappe and Chameleon Bot stepped through to find hundreds of giant robots being constructed.

"Magnificent" Wuya gazed at the sheer numbers Jack had at his command. "So why are we here?"

"CB take the crown and prepare it." Jack handed the Crown of Caragrock to Chameleon Bot who flew away.

Jack, Katnappe and Wuya were lead to the main control room which overlooked the planet. Jack-Bots were monitoring the consoles but paused to salute as Jack entered.

Jack sat in the command chair. "How long till we are ready?"

"One minute, and counting" a Jack-Bot answered, "The Crown, the Thorn of Thunder Bolts and the Mind Reader Conch have all been installed in the laser."

"I have a feeling I'm going to like what you're planning" Wuya glanced at Jack who had changed incredibly, from a weakling who cried to an incredibly confident young man who had the brains to pull off a moon base and outsmart all of his enemies and an army to back him up.

"The laser will combine the powers of the three Sheng Gong Wu and project the beam around my satellite network. The satellites will then transmit the signal to every country in the world. Within one hour after transmission begins every single being on that planet will be under the control of Jack Spicer Emperor of Darkness!" Jack and his army laughed maliciously as the countdown to world domination neared its end.

**Did I deliver? I want to thank all of you for reviewing so far, just remember it's your reviews that make me want to keep this story going.**

**Please review, all reviews are welcome. **


	6. Free the Hot Dogs!

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown wish I did though.**

Chapter 6

"Master we are receiving a message from the planet. They have detected the energy being used." A Jack-Bot informed him

"CB have a chat with whoever it is, alien style" Jack stood back as Chameleon Bot answered the call.

"Attention, this is General Emission of the United States military, identify yourself."

"Humans" CB's voice was deep and slobbery (A/N hope you know what I mean) "We come for hot dogs!"

The console went quiet. The laser fired the beam, which rebounded off the satellites and expanded to form a net around the world, and then the transmission began.

"So in one hour you will control everyone?" Wuya sat down and smiled proudly at Jack.

"Not everyone" Jack snapped his fingers and the monitor showed the Xiaolin Temple, "I purposely selected this area not to be affected."

"You don't want the monks out of the way?" Katnappe frowned.

"There's no fun if there is no fight. I will rule almost everyone, and then the monks and Chase Young will have to stop me. Makes it more interesting if someone fights back."

The console started beeping again, Jack nodded and they opened the channel.

"This is General Emission, we have detected your energy signature please confirm your intent."

Chameleon Bot stepped up to the microphone, "This is the Galadrashonian Ambassador for Inter Planetary negotions. We are powering up our weapons of mass destruction and will use them to ravage your planet unless our demands are met."

Wuya and Katnappe held their hands over their mouths as they giggled.

"What er, what are your demands? Be warned we also have powerful weapons and will retaliate if provoked."

Jack was holding his stomach as he held back the laughter.

"We are here to free the hot dogs!" CB cried like a freedom fighter, an alien one that is.

Katnappe, Jack and Wuya all left the room and stood behind a one way sound proof window so their laughs wouldn't be heard as they continued to listen.

"You are here, with WOMDs to free hot dogs?" General Emission sounded confused.

"This is Jupiter right?" Chameleon Bot played his lines perfectly.

Jack collapsed onto his knees and hammered the ground and Wuya and Katnappe clung to a Jack-Bot for support.

"Em, no this is Earth" the General spoke slowly

"Oh, we apologise for this misunderstanding" CN spoke apologetically, "We will withdraw our forces at once. We will need time to remove our base; can you give us an hour?"

"Very well, one hour" General Emission closed the channel.

Jack, Wuya and Katnappe walked back into the control room with sore sides. They gave CB a round of applause before sitting down.

"So they are going to leave us alone right up until they serve us." Jack grinned as he thought of all the pudding cups he could have.

Katnappe's eyes lit up as she imagined owning tigers and lions.

"I can get whatever Wu I want" Wuya sighed happily.

"Not even those Xiaolin losers can stop us, even with Chase helping them out." Jack watched as the monitor showed the Fearsome Four and the K-Bots heading towards the Temple, "Camera Bots make sure you get all the footage." He ordered

"Yes master" sixteen of them activated their cameras so he could watch the show from every angle.

**(DOWN ON EARTH)**

"We got company!" Raimundo called the others as the Fearsome Four broke through the walls surrounding the Temple.

Kimiko dashed forward then back flipped to avoid a lightning bolt from the Eye of Dashi, "How did they get back together?"

"That don't exactly matter right now Kimiko" Clay fired a boulder at one of the FF, "All that matters is how we beat em."

"We need the Emperor Scorpion" Omi sprinted for the vault. The door was broke open and as he entered the four K-Bots emerged clutching a large collection of Wu.

"Lasso Boa Boa!"

"Tangle Web Comb!"

"Silk Spitter!"

"Shadow Slicer!"

Omi ran along the walls to avoid being caught. Hundreds of K-Bots filled the vault and charged at him. One by one they vanished until there were none. He looked around, nope not one left which meant the originals were gone with the Wu. He sighed and ran outside to help the others, and missed seeing the Camera Bots who recorded the whole thing.

"Cue ball really messed up" Jack cackled as a portal opened beside him. The K-Bots stepped through and one of them handed Katnappe the claws. "Great job K-Bots"

"Thanks Jack" they smiled pleasantly at him.

"Fearsome Four, retreat to the mansion" Jack activated the Emperor Scorpion and the monitor showed the FF use the Serpents Tail, Wings of Tanabi, Jetbootsu and Longi Kite to fly away.

**(TEMPLE)**

"This has a foul odour." Omi frowned as he and the others inspected the vault.

"This stinks" Kimiko folded her arms

"That too"

"We lost everything but the elemental weapons" Clay emerged wearily from the vault. "Not a Wu left"

Master Fung and Chase Young watched them silently as they went inside to rest from the battle. "We are facing a powerful enemy indeed" Master Fung nodded, "Jack has proven his intelligence and his power. Defeating you, the Fearsome Four under his control, aligning with Wuya and now he owns all the Sheng Gong Wu."

"This is truly a dark day" a voice spoke bitterly.

Fung and Chase looked down to see Hannibal sitting on the ground beside their feet, he looked upset about something.

"Ying Ying was torn to pieces by the Fearsome Four" he finally admitted as a tear formed in his eye. "I just managed to escape."

Everyone was surprised that Hannibal could cry, but they did feel bad that his beloved pet was dead. "We shall have our revenge" Chase Young knelt beside Hannibal, "We shall stop Spicer before he destroys us all."

Hannibal wiped his eyes and stared at the monks and Chase, "Allies?" he used the Moby Morpher to turn into a human sized bean and extended his tentacle.

"Allies" Chase shook hands/tentacle with him.

Silently the Camera Bots sent the footage directly to the moon base. There would be no secrets, their master would not be stopped.

**Please review, all reviews are welcome. **


	7. The Ultimate Weapon

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. There I said it!**

**Sorry for being gone for so long but I want to thank OMAC001 for the PM which got me to focus on this story. Enjoy, but there will be a shocking ending…**

Chapter 7

'_And in today's news our Emperor of Darkness Jack Spicer opened a new pudding cup factory on the moon. Sources believe it is to feed his dark majesty's personal supply. In other news the Xiaolin losers along with Chase Young and the jelly bean, Hannibal, have vanished and are believed to be on the run.'_

Kimiko switched off her PDA and walked inside the cave.

"So what's going on?" Raimundo turned to her.

Kimiko sighed wearily, "Everyone on the planet except us and the other monks seem to worship Jack. His robot armies are everywhere, oh and there is a new pudding cup factory on the moon."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"We must not hide. We must fight" Omi was meditating in a corner.

"I agree Omi" Chase nodded, "But we are vastly outnumbered and have no means of getting to Jack. The only weapons we have is the Moby Morpher."

"Excuse me" Hannibal jumped on to Chase's shoulder, "But I am certain the poor boy would come down to earth in order to defeat us personally."

"What do you suggest?" Chase smiled as he caught on.

**(JACK SPICER'S EVIL MOON BASE)**

"YES JACK! FASTER!" Katnappe's cries came from inside the room she shared with Jack.

"I'm trying" Jack's grunts were filled with urgency.

"YES! YES! YES!" the sounds of bed springs creaking were heard.

The two Jack Bots glanced at each other.

"Should we pretend not to hear?" one asked.

"How about we ignore it." The other suggested.

The door opened and Jack jumped cheerfully out of the room.

"I won!" he shouted with his fists raised in the air, "Jack Spicer Emperor of Darkness has conquered Formula One!"

Katnappe jumped onto his back and he ran down the corridor shouting that he was the best.

"That's what I thought he was doing" the first Jack Bot muttered to the other.

After a bit Jack and Katnappe walked to the dining hall to find Wuya enjoying croissants and coffee.

"Morning you two." Wuya smiled.

"Is it?" Jack looked around for a clock.

"Well since we are just out of bed it makes sense to call it morning." Wuya shrugged and accepted a plate of fruit from Yes-Bot.

Jack poured himself a glass of milk while a pair of Jack Bots prepared his breakfast.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Wuya asked politely.

"I'm going to disassemble the Fearsome Four" Jack declared, "Then use the separate Sheng Gong Wu to make a new weapon."

Wuya raised her eyebrows, "What sort of weapon?"

"You'll find out soon enough" Jack smiled darkly.

**(NEAR THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"Watch it" Raimundo pulled Clay back as a large patrol of Jack Bots flew past.

Once the patrol had moved on the group slipped quietly across the fields and jumped over the walls of the Temple.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Where are they?"

The group peered around a corner to see a Katnappe Bot interrogating Master Fung. The other monks were chained in front of the Vault and guarded by two massive Golem Bots.

"I do not know where they are" Master Fung answered calmly.

The K-Bot turned to one of the Golems, "Execute them one at a time." She pointed at the other monks.

"No!" Omi charged forward and kicked one of the Golems in the back. It toppled over but got back on its feet and started shooting at Omi.

"I need back-up now!" the K-Bot shouted into an earpiece. A squadron of Jack Bots started flying towards the Temple.

Chase Young and Hannibal brought down the second Golem as Raimundo freed the monks.

"Seismic Kick Earth!" Clay cracked open the ground and the first Golem fell through the gap before it resealed.

"Judolette Flip-Fire!" Kimiko melted the second Golem so it couldn't repair itself.

"Bring it on" the K-Bot's claws extended.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal grew to his larger form and wrapped his tentacles around the K-Bot's arms. With a triumphant grin he pulled the arms out of the body.

"Ha!" Omi cried, "You have had your upper limbs removed"

"I'm guessing he means the robot has been disarmed." Kimiko shrugged.

"Detonate" the K-Bot jumped back.

Both arms exploded, sending Hannibal crashing into a wall.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" the Xiaolin Warriors glowed with energy and charged at the K-Bot.

"Oh crap" she muttered.

As the Jack Bot squadron approached the Temple they spotted an explosion inside the perimeter.

"We have a situation" one of the Camera Bots flew closer to survey what was happening.

Up in the moon base Wuya and Katnappe spotted the monks, Chase and Hannibal in the courtyard.

"We've found them" Wuya smirked.

"They wanted us to" Katnappe frowned, "They want us to go and fight them."

"And I will"

Wuya and Katnappe turned.

"Oh my stars" Wuya gasped.

"Jack?" Katnappe's eyes widened.

**(TEMPLE)**

"They're falling back." Kimiko pointed.

The Jack Bots were indeed turning away from the Temple rather than attacking. A large group of Camera Bots hovered around the courtyard though.

"What is going on?" Chase glanced from camera to camera, "Jack Spicer if you are watching then come down here and fight."

A purple rift opened at the main gate. A figure stepped through.

"As you wish" it spoke.

"Jack Spicer?" Omi's large head wrinkled as he frowned.

"Nah" Raimundo patted Omi's head nervously, "It couldn't be."

"It is" came the reply.

The figure stood at ten feet tall and wore black and gold armor that covered every part of him except for the head. Jack's red hair and white face looked small compared to his enormous armored body.

"So you got a nice suit" Kimiko scoffed, "We'll still kick your ass"

"Bring it" Jack taunted.

Kimiko jumped across the courtyard and brought her foot up, aiming for Jack's head.

Two bolts of lightning blasted from the suit and sent her crashing into Master Fung.

"Wudai-Neptune Water!" Omi sent a wave of water at Jack.

A hurricane appeared out of nowhere and lifted the water into the air. The water ended up landing on Omi.

"Seismic Kick-Earth" Clay sent a boulder flying at Jack.

"Pathetic" Jack sneered as he punched the boulder, shattering it into pieces.

"Okay what's going on?" Raimundo folded his arms.

Jack tapped the armor, "This baby is imbued with the power of, every…single… Sheng Gong Wu."

The monks' jaws dropped comically.

"Well that is new" Hannibal admitted.

"Wow" Katnappe looked at Wuya, "So that's why he split up the Fearsome Four, so he could be tougher than all of them at once."

Wuya nodded, "Jack is full of surprises."

Wuya and Katnappe directed the Camera Bots closer so they wouldn't miss a second of the action.

A small army of ants crawled up Raimundo's trousers while purple gas was sprayed at Kimiko.

"Ants in the Pants and Woozy Shooter" Omi charged at Jack, "But you cannot…" strings of silk, a boa and a lot of hair came flying from Jack's hand and tied Omi against the Vault wall. "On second thoughts maybe you can."

"Hey Clay" a dazed Kimiko hugged him; "You're the best cowboy monk I know."

"Well thank you Kimiko" Clay tipped his hat, before trying to get out of her grip, "But I would appreciate it if you let go." He felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Bye bye" Jack smirked before the Fist of Tebigong activated and he punched Clay, sending him flying with Kimiko still holding on.

Hannibal watched Jack closely as they circled each other, "My boy you have come a long way. Pity we couldn't have been partners."

Jack held his arms out to the side and the Star Hanabi, Eye of Dashi, Thorn of Thunderbolt, Kuzuzsu Atom and Golden Finger activated. Hannibal was frozen in place as the beam of concentrated attacks blasted into him. Hannibal Roy Bean was ripped apart.

"That does it" Raimundo charged at Jack, "You are going down!" he jumped into the air and Jack vanished. "Huh?"

Something burst through his chest and he looked down to see the Sword of the Storm. He gasped as he realized Jack was behind him, and had stabbed through his heart.

"One Dragon down" Jack whispered into Raimundo's ear, "Three to go."

Raimundo pitched forward and lay still as a pool of blood formed around him.

"No-one messes with Jack Spicer" the Emperor of Darkness lifted into the air and flew away as the survivors assembled around Raimundo's body.

**How is that? Sorry for leaving you for soooo long but I hope I made up for it. Just remember that your reviews inspire me to keep writing do be nice and press that review button. Anonymous reviews are accepted.**


	8. Flames of Hate

**First of all I apologise for lack of updates, I have been busy with other fics and real life so my bad. **

**Last time: Jack created a suit of armour that had the power of every Sheng Gong Wu that had been found, he attacked the monks, Chase and Hannibal. Hannibal was destroyed and Raimundo was killed.**

**Hmm it appears Jack has committed his first murders, he has gone over to the dark side for real.**

Chapter 8

**(JACK'S MANSION)**

The Emperor of Darkness landed outside his house and stood for a moment, reflecting on his life.

Using the Serpent's Tail he passed through the structure until he arrived in his lair. It was smaller than he remembered it.

"Ah I remember" he gazed fondly at the map of the world he had posted on a wall, marked with strategic positions to capture and places he would remodel.

Several Jack-Bot models were sitting on a workbench. He gazed fondly at them, reminiscing about when these were all he had. Pacing around the lab he found a wrench sitting beside a half constructed robot.

"Ah what the heck" Jack picked up the wrench and started working on the robot, "For old times' sake"

**(XIOALIN TEMPLE)**

The monks sat around Raimundo's blood stained body. They didn't speak a word, too caught up on what they had witnessed.

"I never thought he would." Chase was in shock, "Since when has Jack Spicer been truly evil? Yes he sent his robots to attack us but I never thought he would actually kill someone."

Omi slowly walked away from the body and sat down to meditate while Clay and Kimiko carried Raimundo inside the Temple.

"Are you okay Omi?" Chase sat down beside the young monk.

The large round head shook slowly.

"Raimundo would not want you to be sad" the ancient warrior reminded him, "What would Raimundo do in this situation? Would he crumble into pieces or would he remain strong and support his friends?"

Omi jumped to his feet. After a quick bow to Chase he sprinted towards the Temple.

"Take care little one" Chase turned his eyes to the sky where a dozen Camera-Bots were keeping an eye on them. They couldn't even let them tend to the dead in private.

After a moment Chase sensed a presence approaching and he looked up to see Master Fung.

"It would help them if you were to join us." His face was emotionless, trying to stay strong for the young monks despite the grief inside him.

Chase nodded and followed the elderly monk back inside.

**(JACK'S EVIL MOON BASE/COMMAND CENTRE)**

Katnappe and Wuya exchanged nervous looks.

"He murdered him" the Heylin witch whispered, "He actually killed someone."

Katnappe rubbed her arms as she felt a chill, "What happened to him? Jack may shout about how evil he is but there is no way he'd ever kill someone."

"Someone say my name?"

Both women spun around as Jack entered the room, still dressed in his pitch-black armour.

"Hi, Jack" Katnappe smiled brightly, though made no move to hug him.

The Emperor of Darkness looked slightly upset when he held his hands out to her but she didn't move, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong" Wuya gave a big smile.

"That's kinda creepy" Jack took a step back, "Okay then… CB come with me" he and Chameleon Bot left the room.

Katnappe and Wuya turned to each other, grins fading.

"What do we do?" Katnappe fidgeted with her claws, "Do we pretend nothing's happened and move on? Or do we call him out on it?"

Wuya paced for a minute, "I think we should talk to him. He may be in shock himself, or some other side effect could be influencing his actions."

"Right" Katnappe nodded, "When?"

"After dinner, that way he won't be in his armour and we can leg it if he gets mad."

The two left the room, unaware that Jack had been listening to every word they said through a bug left by Chameleon Bot.

**(XIAOLIN TEMPLE)**

"What do we do now Master Fung?" Omi looked up at his mentor, "We must continue fighting but how can we stop Jack Spicer?"

For once the wise old monk had nothing to offer.

"A challenge" Kimiko finally spoke from her place beside Raimundo's body, "We challenge Jack for all the Shen Gong Wu."

The others exchanged looks.

"Is that possible?"

"Why would he accept?"

"We wouldn't stand a chance"

Kimiko stood up, "You guys can stand here and debate if you want. I am going to find Jack and end this." She sprinted from the Temple.

"You must go after her" Chase turned to Omi and Clay, "She is distressed and could do more harm than good."

They nodded and ran after their friend.

"I think that is a good idea actually" Chase mused, "If Jack were to accept then it would be a one to one fight. No-one to help him."

"But he wears that armour" Master Fung reminded him, "He controls unlimited power."

"We've got a live one!" Dojo rushed into the room carrying the scroll, "The Emperor's Gauntlet. This thing allows you to command inorganic material. Rocks, metal, wood and so on."

Chase and Master Fung looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go Dojo" Chase hurried out of the room, the dragon close behind him.

**(JACK SPICER'S EVIL MOON BASE)**

"I am sensing a new Sheng Gong Wu" Wuya glowed, "The Emperor's Gauntlet. It allows you to control inorganic material such as stone or plastic."

"We better tell Jack" Katnappe frowned, "Or should we just let this one go?"

The two pondered the possible outcomes.

"To be safe I think we better tell him" Wuya shrugged, "Besides we can't let those monks get a chance against us."

Katnappe nodded and they set off towards Jack's room.

**(ALCATRAZ ISLAND/SAN FRANCISCO)**

Even though he had the Golden Tiger Claws Jack decided to arrive at the prison in his hoverjet, what was the point in building all these machines if he didn't plan on using them?

"Jack-Bots!" a small armada of them swarmed around him, "Secure the perimeter, I am going in alone."

"Yes Master" they droned before moving to surround Alcatraz prison while Jack and the three remaining Katnappe-Bots strode inside.

Up in the air Dojo spotted the hundreds of guards as they flew over the Golden Gate Bridge, "Hey guys, we've got incoming."

"Get us in close, we'll handle them" Kimiko ordered.

The dragon swooped down low and flew over the island, the young monks and Chase jumped off and landed in a circle as Jack-Bots closed in on all sides.

"I'm going after Jack" Kimiko slipped past the robots and vanished into the prison.

"Let's get em partner" Clay raised his fists.

The three warriors took a last deep breath before exploding into action.

**(INSIDE)**

"Hold here" Jack ordered the K-Bots, "I'll find it myself. No-one is to get past you."

"Yes sir" they nodded.

Jack had barely vanished through a doorway when running footsteps echoed along the corridor. Kimiko appeared around the corner charging at top speed.

"Hold it right there" the K-Bots held up their claws, "You're not getting past us."

Kimiko continued running at top speed. Flames ignited around her and her eyes blazed with fury while tears ran down her face. She charged right into the K-Bots and they exploded violently as she went through them.

The grief-stricken monk continued running through the hallways, unaware that Camera-Bots were positioned everywhere.

Eventually she arrived at a cell block; a hole had been carved in the centre of the room leading down under the prison and into the island itself.

Without hesitation she dived into it.

**(OUTSIDE)**

The three warriors battled valiantly but they were quickly becoming tired. For every machine they destroyed another took its place, even worse was that several Golem-Bots had arrived and they were a lot harder to defeat in the first place.

"We need to retreat" Chase declared as he punched through another Jack-Bot.

Omi sent a wave at a group of Jack-Bots before back flipping over to Chase, "What about Kimiko?"

"I'll go get her partner" Clay sent a barrage of rocks at the defending force which cleared a path for him, "You just get Dojo and be ready to get outta here."

"Good luck my friend" Omi muttered as Chase broke through the wall of Alcatraz prison.

**(TUNNEL)**

"Jack" Kimiko arrived at a large underground air pocket.

Standing in the centre was the Emperor of Darkness himself adorned in his suit of armour. He turned as she arrived and smiled widely.

"Kimiko, I have to give you credit. I didn't think anyone would catch up to me."

She started advancing towards him, with fire in her eyes and murder in her heart. As she drew nearer she noticed he didn't have the Sheng Gong Wu. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and she found it slightly protruding from a mound of rubble.

Jack noticed her eyes narrowing at something, "Hey what are you…" he looked over and his eyes widened.

At the same time they dived for the artefact and both grabbed a hold.

"Kimiko I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown, I wager my…" he smirked, "Hmm what to wager. I know, I'll wager my Mantis Flip Coin against your… do you even have anything?"

"I wager my… loyalty." Kimiko glared at him, "If you beat me I give you my word I will serve you."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Are you sure that's a wise bet?"

"Yes" Kimiko replied, "Now pick the game."

"Okay, the game is escape. First one to get to the surface wins." Jack challenged.

"Let's do this" Kimiko gritted her teeth.

**(SURFACE)**

"C'mon Kimiko where are you?" Clay searched frantically for his friend.

"Help" a weak cry echoed along the corridor.

Clay sprinted along the hallways before he found Kimiko pinned beneath a large chunk of rubble with a squad of Jack-Bots closing in.

"Hang on Kimiko" he jumped into action.

The squad of robots were no match for the Texan and he quickly dismantled them before running over to Kimiko.

"What happened?" he lifted the rubble, "Where's that varmint Spicer?"

A flash of red was the only warning. Which wasn't enough.

Clay sprang back from Kimiko, "What was that?"

Her eyes glowed red and slowly the body changed into Jack's infiltrator. Chameleon Bot.

"Target eliminated" it droned, "Withdrawing" it changed into an eagle and flew away.

The large Texan frowned, "Eliminated?"

He was about to go and continue searching for Kimiko when he felt something splat on his boot. He looked down.

Blood.

It was oozing out of him from a gaping wound in his chest. Amazingly he couldn't feel a thing. All he could do was watch the river of blood run out of him. He started feeling dizzy, the room was spinning. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

"C'mon Clay" he started shaking violently, "Get it together." He started coughing up more blood.

"It's okay man."

The cowboy looked up to see Raimundo walking towards him with a cocky grin, "Raimundo?"

A hand was stretched towards Clay, "It's okay buddy. I got you."

Clay tried to take the hand.

"Fooled you" Raimundo's eyes glowed red.

The last thing Clay saw was his best friend smirking as he died.

**(UNDERGROUND)**

Tunnels. Hundreds of tunnels formed a maze. One route would get you out. The others would not.

Jack walked slowly through the labyrinth. With the Falcon's Eye he could see the correct passage, and with the Serpent's Tail he could skip ahead while Kimiko had to go the long way around.

"There is no-one who can stop me" his face glowed with triumph, "No-one."

And he knew that when he won this challenge the monks would be even weaker than they already were. Of course he didn't trust Kimiko and expected her to try any type of sneaky method, poison his food, stab him in his sleep, or maybe activate his moon base self-destruct. Only problem was there was no self-destruct.

"After this," Jack paused for a moment to examine a tiny box held safe in his armoured gauntlet. It slowly opened to reveal a diamond ring, "I hope Ashley likes it" he smiled happily, "The future Empress of Darkness." With that cheery thought in mind he strode on through the corridors, with victory already in the air.

**Okay, how'd I do? Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to catch up on a lot of fics. Review please, till next time folks.**


	9. Will you Marry me?

**Okay first of all, everyone stop with the negativity. Yes Jack killed Raimundo, but there is a reason behind that. Second, Jack did not kill Clay, Chameleon Bot did. Thirdly, his armour has the power of all the Wu they've found so yes he does have a lot of advantages in any fight. We good? Okay then, enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Kimiko raced through the maze. If she could win this challenge then that would be one piece of Jack's armour removed, but in honesty if they won a single Wu at a time it would take hundreds of challenges to stop him.

If she lost… well she regretted offering her loyalty to him. As a Xiaolin monk she had given her word to serve him if he defeated her. Disobeying was an option but breaking her word would be something Omi would be ashamed of if he found out, and if she made a promise she would keep it.

So, with her freedom at stake she increased her already considerable pace and rocketed through the labyrinth.

**(INSIDE THE PRISON)**

"_Target eliminated"_ Chameleon Bot transmitted to the legions of robots, _"Prepare to wipe out the remaining monks. Shoot to kill."_

The collective core of Jack-Bots transmitted the update to each robot around the world. While they were loyal to Jack he lacked the stomach to kill his enemies.

So his loyal minions would do it for him.

**(UNDERGROUND MAZE)**

"There it is" Jack's eye, enhanced by the Flacon's Eye, spotted the exit. He casually looked around for Kimiko, surprisingly he couldn't find her. That meant either she was so far behind or…

The Helmet of Jong activated and he grinned as he saw her coming up behind him. He swung around and used the Tangle Web Comb to wrap her in strands of hair.

"Nice try Kimiko" he casually picked her up, "But next time don't try sneaking up on the guy who can see out of the back of his head."

The look on her face would have normally sent him running for his life, probably with a high pitched scream. But things are different now.

"I assume you remember the wager on this match" he strolled through the maze with her securely in his hand, "And I hope you will honour your word."

Kimiko calmly closed her eyes and began preparing her ambush.

**(MOON BASE)**

"_Orders confirmed" _Jack-Bots spoke in unison, _"Eliminate targets."_

Wuya and Katnappe looked around nervously, "What is going on?" the Heylin witch took a step closer to the younger woman.

"No idea, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

The large screen in the main control centre flashed up. It was the Xiaolin Temple.

"_Camera drones 379 to 395 in position" _Jack-Bots rushed around the control centre and began plugging themselves into the computer consoles, _"Begin operation. Incinerate all structures."_

"_Expect resistance."_

"_Resistance expected. Calculating odds of success."_

"_Odds of success stand at 99.99998562 per-cent."_

"_Golems 482 to 531 in position."_

"_Final confirmation. All units proceed with mission."_

Wuya and Katnappe were growing more anxious as the robots orchestrated everything. Temperature of the area, wind speed, weather, how long the mission would take, everything. One robot would start speaking then another would continue in its place.

"They are all connected to their main control core. Sort of like a hive mind. When an order goes into that it is broadcasted to every one of them." Ashley explained, "So someone must have given them an order to attack the Temple."

"It must have been Jack" Wuya frowned, "He's the only one they would obey, right?"

The two women exchanged looks as Chameleon Bot entered the control centre.

"_Prepare to attack" _it declared, _"If any monks or hostiles are found…" _its piercing red eyes glanced at Wuya and Ashley, _"Terminate them"_

**(ALCATRAZ/MAZE)**

Kimiko sprang into action as Jack turned the final corner to find the exit stairway. She broke free from her bounds and tried to deliver a fist to his face. That didn't succeed however as an armoured hand grabbed her fist.

"Mind Reader Conch baby" he sneered, "I listened to your entire plan. Smart I'll admit, but futile."

With a growl Kimiko brought her leg up and went for his temple. His other hand seized her foot so she was hanging in midair sideways.

"Give it up" he sighed, "You can't beat me. Just admit defeat."

Kimiko bared her teeth at him, "Not until you pay for what you've done."

With a dangerous glint in his eye Jack turned and threw her against one of the stone walls, knocking the air out of her.

"You don't get it do you little girl." He rammed his metal boot into her side, "I will get what I want, you know why? Because," he stomped on her leg, "For too long I've been the weakling, the runt, the butt of so many jokes, the wimp, the constantly overlooked child." He grabbed her ponytails and lifted her off the floor, "Well no more." This time he slapped her brutally across the face, "Now I'm going to dictate how things go, as it always should have been."

Struggling to breathe Kimiko felt fear rising inside her. Something had gone seriously wrong with Jack. This wasn't the same person she and her friends had teased and fought with for so long. This was a deranged psychopath.

"Tell you what" Jack smirked, "I'll let you keep the Mantis Flip Coin and you don't have to serve me. Just so you can have a tiny glimpse of hope, before I wipe it out"

And with that he strode away across the finish line, leaving her battered and bruised.

The world reverted to normal and they both appeared outside the prison. Golems and Jack-Bots had Chase and Omi surrounded, Dojo was curled up on Omi's head as the monks meditated.

"Where's the cowboy?" the Emperor of Darkness set Kimiko down beside the monks along with the Mantis Flip Coin.

"He is dead" Chase opened his eyes from meditation, "Your mechanised minions murdered him."

A brief look of confusion crossed Jack's face before he calmly strode away.

"Jack…" Kimiko struggled to get up, Omi quickly got up to assist her, "You're a monster."

He opened his hover jet, "Get used to it. Let them go." He ordered his robots.

At his command they withdrew from the area, allowing Omi and Chase to help Kimiko onto Dojo's back before they flew away.

"Spicer did this to you?" Chase was stunned. The annoying momma's boy had brutalised a young lady?

"I got this though" she held up the Wu, "One down…"

Omi bowed his head, "Kimiko, you put us all in great danger for revenge, and you yourself have suffered great abuse at the hands of a powerful foe. We must find a safer way to defeat him."

"Let's hope Master Fung has an idea" Chase frowned, "We've lost Raimundo and Clay, the only thing we've gained is one Sheng Gong Wu, and that was out of pity."

Dojo quickly flew back to the Temple.

The sight was like a knife through the heart.

Fire hungrily devoured the ancient Temple. The walls lay in rubble, the gardens were ruined, and worst of all, bodies lay everywhere. Including…

"Master Fung!" Omi jumped from Dojo's back and raced to the body of his mentor, "No!" he yelled as tears leaked from his eyes.

The old man's eyes were closed and a look of peace had manifested itself on his face.

Kimiko gazed around in horror at the devastation. The ancient Temple, her home, destroyed. And for what? What more did Jack have to prove?

"Be strong young monk" Chase gripped her shoulder bracingly; "Omi will need you now more than ever."

She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes, whether from anger, or sorrow, or both, "What is there left? The Temple is gone, Clay is dead, Raimundo is dead, Master Fung is dead." She shook her head, "I give up. I can't risk watching anyone else die." She sprinted for the gates, or what was left of them.

"Kimiko!" Chase shouted.

But she was gone. Leaving Chase on his own with Omi and Dojo, both of whom were huddled around Master Fung's body.

And silently above them, the Camera-Bots recorded everything. A small group flew after Kimiko, just to keep an eye on her… for her own sake.

**(MOON BASE)**

Wuya and Ashley watched with growing unease as the drama unfolded.

"_Temple destroyed" _a Jack-Bot confirmed, _"All hostiles terminated."_

"You killed them all?" Ashley, despite being on the Heylin side was no murderer and had never witnessed such a brutal slaughter, "Why?"

Chameleon Bot turned to her, _"They were a possible threat to Master Jack."_

"A group of old monks who never leave their home?" Even Wuya was getting worked up.

"_They opposed Master Jack"_ Chameleon Bot's red eyes narrowed, _"They were viewed as enemies and treated as such. Do you have a problem with that?"_

Heads rotated towards the two women. This was a case of 'Agree with me or die'

"No problem" Wuya glared at the robots until they went back to work, "Do you know where Jack is?"

"_He is in his chamber." _Chameleon Bot answered politely.

"Thank you" Ashley and Wuya quickly exited the control centre, still being watched by red eyes.

"We need to talk to Jack" Wuya muttered, "Things have gotten out of hand."

Ashley nodded, "I don't know what went wrong. Everything was going great before he put on that armour and got all the power he ever wanted."

A pair of Jack-Bots were floating outside Jack's room, _"Halt, no-one is to disturb Master Jack"_

Finally losing patience Wuya and Ashley smashed the two guards into the wall before kicking open the door.

Jack was sitting on his bed holding something in his hand. He jumped and hid the item behind his back.

"Uh hi Wuya, Ashley" he grinned falsely, "What's up?"

"What is behind your back?" Ashley narrowed her eyes.

Jack held out an empty hand.

"Other hand."

He put the first hand behind his back and brought the other one out. It was empty.

"Both hands Jack. Now" Wuya folded her arms.

The item was revealed to be a small box.

"What's in that?" Ashley raised an eyebrow.

Jack got down on one knee in front of her.

Both Wuya and Ashley gasped.

"Katnappe, Ashley," Jack opened the box to reveal a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

For a long moment they were frozen in that position. Jack on one knee holding the ring out to Ashley who looked utterly stunned, and Wuya standing beside them, eyes darting from one to the other.

Slowly Ashley took a step closer to Wuya, "I want answers before I give mine."

Jack frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you burn down that temple, why have you started…killing" Ashley seemed to have trouble even asking the question, "What has gotten into to you?"

He stood up and fixed them an odd look, "My friends thought it would be best for me. The only true friends I've ever had."

Around the room multiple panels slid open and Jack-Bots floated in. They hovered around Jack as usual, but this time they seemed more like intimidators rather than just for show.

"They set this whole thing up" Jack waved his arms, "These guys rebuilt my time machine, they captured you, they have always supported me my entire life. You" he pointed at Wuya, "Have turned on me every chance you get for someone else, and you" he turned to Ashley, "Only care about yourself and your stupid cat craze."

Things were going very wrong. The Jack –Bots had their laser guns primed even without Jack's order. Wuya and Ashley took a step towards the door.

"Well I don't need either of you!" Jack shouted, "I rule the world and can do whatever I want. Now" he held up the ring again, "Will you marry me?"

Ashley slapped the ring out of his hand, "No."

For a moment Jack simply stared at the discarded ring.

"Run" he whispered.

Without hesitation the two sprinted from the room, Jack-Bots swarmed after them. They ran for their lives as throughout the base Golems activated and began moving to block their escape.

"What do we do?" Wuya threw a Jack-Bot into another as they rushed through the hallways.

"There's a ship we can take back to earth" Ashley quickly started typing at a keypad beside a large steel door, "Cover me"

Wuya picked up a laser gun from a nearby arms rack, "Make it quick, I don't know how to use this thing."

"Point and pull the trigger."

The Heylin witch did as she was instructed and a stream of lasers filled the corridor. Jack-Bots erupted into flames which caused the fire alarms to start blaring and emergency protocols deactivated the security lockdowns. The door opened to the hanger where a dozen escape pods were waiting.

"Come on" Ashley tugged Wuya.

The two sprinted across the hanger as Golems arrived and started blasting. Thankfully the escape pods were already online and ready to go. As they approached one it opened automatically and they dived inside.

"Hit the green button" Ashley frantically looked around the console.

Wuya reached past her young friend and jabbed a button.

"_Disengaging"_ Out the small window they could see the pod blast out of the hanger and soar towards Earth.

"Where to now?" Ashley took a few calming breaths.

"Looks like we're teaming with the monks." Wuya frowned, "This is going to be hard to explain."

Back on the moon base Jack stood in his control room and watched the pod rocket towards the planet.

"_Master?"_

An assortment of Jack-Bots, Golems, Robo-Jacks and Chameleon-Bot were gathered behind him. They all spoke with one voice.

"_Do not fear Master. No harm will befall you. Your care and love for us has made all this possible. We have done everything possible to ensure your dreams come true, but now we must remove this female from you. She is a threat to you."_

Jack looked at them in puzzlement, "What are you talking about?"

An electronic buzzing filled the air and he collapsed to the ground.

"_A thousand apologies Master" _the robots crowded around his unconscious body, _"But when you awake you will truly be one of us. And we you"_

**Gasp! Jack and Katnappe are finished, what is up with the robots? Please review!**


	10. Enter the Empress

**Sorry for leaving you for so long but things have been hectic. Anyway I do not own this show or characters but I claim the storyline. Enjoy**

Chapter 10

The world was lost. Machines of all types rolled off the assembly lines inside giant factories in every country. Thick black smoke billowed from these factories and darkened the skies. Forests were cut down, people were worked to death as they obediently continued to build weapons for their Emperor of Darkness.

Despite the worldwide search no trace had been found of Wuya or Katnappe. Two weeks after the Xiaolin Temple had been destroyed and the monks slaughtered, Chase and Omi had mysteriously vanished. Kimiko on the other hand was watched at all times by a squad of Camera-Bots. She had set on her own, living off the wild and attempting to stop Jack by herself by targeting the factories. Needless to say one young female martial artist was unable to penetrate the formidable defence network in place.

Though everything seemed bleak, as humans perished and machines brought ruin to nature, there was still hope. For while Jack possessed every known Sheng Gong Wu, it did not mean he possessed **all **the Sheng Gong Wu.

**(SECONDARY MOON BASE/VAULT)**

Without Jack's knowledge the legions of robots under his command had built a secondary base on the moon to hide something from their Emperor. A 'something' that was directly responsible for the machines to take action, to rebuild the time machine, to kill the monks and destroy their temple.

Chameleon Bot's red eyes lowered as it bowed to the shadows that concealed the 'something', _"Another Sheng Gong Wu has been located."_

A bright green light ignited, _"Information." _The robotic voice was distinctly female.

"_The item is called 'Quill of the Phoenix'. No further information is known at this time."_

The voice sounded impatient, _"Locate and retrieve."_

"_If the enemy is detected?"_

This time the voice sounded happy, _"Terminate them."_

"As you command." Chameleon Bot sent out a transmission to the Jack-Bots stationed at the primary moon base, with orders to pass the message to the machines stationed on the planet below.

**(CHINA/ GREAT WALL)**

A squad of Jack-Bots and a Golem were scanning the area for the Sheng Gong Wu when a large green dragon flew overhead with a pair of riders, one small bald child, logically Omi, and the other clearly Chase Young.

"_Orders from Empress. Terminate." _The Golem droned as the squad raced after the dragon.

"We got company" Dojo called as a laser sailed past his ear.

Omi rushed to the end of Dojo's tail, "Quill of the Phoenix!" he shouted.

An enormous phoenix was conjured from the feather. It soared right at the robots and incinerated them into ash before vanishing.

"Impressive." Chase remarked.

"One Sheng Gong Wu is all we require." Omi nodded, "Then we can compete against Spice in a Showdown for the Wu we need."

Dojo glanced back, "Hey guys, we got company."

A large force of Winged Jack-Bots were approaching. These ones had been designed solely for aerial combat, which they demonstrated quite well as they soared at blinding speed through the air unleashing streams of lasers.

"OMI!"

As the machines closed on the flying dragon a flock of flaming birds soared over the wall and exploded into them.

"That looks familiar…" Chase frowned.

A lone figure appeared atop the wall overhead and jumped off. She twirled in mid-air and landed neatly on Dojo's back beside Omi and proceeded to grab the monk in a tight hug.

"Kimiko!" Omi gladly returned the hug, "It is good to see you."

"Oh I missed you Omi." She wiped away a tear, "I came here looking for the Quill but I see you already have it."

Chase glanced back at the smouldering machines, "How did you know about the Quill and where it would be?"

"I kinda met some old friends." Kimiko admitted, "We've been travelling together for a while and one of them picked up the Wu."

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"I think you are." Kimiko smiled.

Omi looked between the two of them, "Are you going to keep me in the shadows?"

"In the dark Omi." Kimiko corrected, "But if you just hold on we'll meet up with them."

**(SECONDARY MOON BASE/ VAULT)**

"_You have failed me!" _the female voice hissed, _"They survive and have acquired a Sheng Gong Wu!"_

Chameleon Bot stood impassively at the outburst, though if he was capable of feeling fear he'd be reduced to a quivering heap by now. The Empress did not accept failure.

"_I will deal with this myself" _she announced, _"Is Jack ready?"_

"_Master Jack is ready. The suit is wired into his body. He is one of us now."_

He thought he detected a flash of green light coming from her eyes as she sat forward, _"Good," _she whispered, _"Then he and I are ready to become what we were meant to be."_

With a great grinding noise the walls of the vault started shifting while hundreds of tubes and cables that were plugged into the Empress withdrew from her body.

A metallic foot stepped out of the shadows and slowly the Empress emerged from the dark.

"_Prepare my capsule" _she ordered, _"I have waited a long time for this, now I shall take what should have been mine."_

**(GREAT WALL OF CHINA/ MUTIANYU SECTION)**

A small section of the wall turned out to actually be a secret doorway that opened to reveal a tunnel that led down below the Wall. Following the tunnel brought them to an underground cavern that was filled with cooking equipment, supplies, a trio of hammocks, and a few comforts that looked as though they had been taken from stores around the world.

Sitting beside a magical green fire that didn't give off smoke was Wuya and Katnappe who looked up in surprise at the unexpected guests.

"Wuya?" Omi blinked, "Katnappe?"

"Hi baldy" Katnappe gave a small smile, "Nice to see you again."

"Chase" Wuya inclined her head.

"Wuya" he returned.

Normally the air would be thick with tension but everyone seemed more hospitable to each other than would have been normally, they were tired of fighting.

"Have some soup." Kimiko pushed the boys over to the fire, "Then we can share stories."

**(MOON BASE/MEDICAL BAY)**

Jack frowned as his cybernetic eye looked left when he wanted it to go right, "This eye is defective. It needs repaired."

"_Yes Master." _A Jack-Bot flew over to assist him, _"Please hold still."_

As the machine worked on his eye Jack felt something churn inside him. Almost like a gut feeling that something was wrong. But he dismissed the notion.

_Machines didn't have feelings._

_So neither did he._

"_It is repaired Master" _the drone informed him.

With a nod Jack paced out of the room and along the corridor. His creations that passed by all paused to salute him.

_Except they were not his creations._

_They were his brothers and sisters._

"I didn't make all of these." He frowned, "Where did they come from?"

"_Master Jack, please report to the throne room." _The message was announced over the base intercom, _"The Empress has arrived."_

Those words sparked two different reactions in Jack. One part of him was utterly confused as to who the Empress was. The other seemed immensely glad to hear these words.

He made his way to the throne room. It was almost completely dark except for hundreds of glowing red eyes from the robots standing alongside the path that led to the throne. A pair of illuminated green eyes were beside the throne.

"Who are you?" Jack stepped forward, "Who is 'Empress'?"

A light switched on above the throne and the 'Empress' was revealed to Jack's eyes. His organic and cybernetic one.

Upon seeing what awaited him Jack done something he hadn't done in a long time.

He let out his girly scream that echoed through the entire moon base.

**Giga gasp! Who or what could do that to Jack? Stay tuned, the more reviews the sooner I write more. Till next time readers.**


	11. Time to Escape

**"**_**Master Jack, please report to the throne room." **_**The message was announced over the base intercom, **_**"The Empress has arrived."**_

**Those words sparked two different reactions in Jack. One part of him was utterly confused as to who the Empress was. The other seemed immensely glad to hear these words.**

**He made his way to the throne room. It was almost completely dark except for hundreds of glowing red eyes from the robots standing alongside the path that led to the throne. A pair of illuminated green eyes were beside the throne.**

**"Who are you?" Jack stepped forward, "Who is 'Empress'?"**

**A light switched on above the throne and the 'Empress' was revealed to Jack's eyes. His organic and cybernetic one.**

**Upon seeing what awaited him Jack done something he hadn't done in a long time.**

**He let out his girly scream that echoed through the entire moon base.**

Chapter 11

The Empress. The AI that had been responsible for his robots' doing.

It was a hybrid.

The majority of the body was the Wuya Bot he built ages ago, who then later stormed off when he became a servant of the Heylin Seed. He never did find out what happened to her.

But now as he looked at her he could see that she had been experimenting on herself. Parts of her machinery had been replaced by organic flesh wired into her circuitry. It looked as though she had been trying to turn herself into a real person rather than being a machine.

"_Jack" _she whispered, _"At last."_

He strode forward, "What is going on?"

"_I am fulfilling my purpose." _She answered, _"You rule the world, and now you and I shall be together, thanks to the upgrades."_

Jack raised a hand to his cybernetic left eye, "You are making me more machine, while making yourself more organic."

"_Yes Jack." _The Wuya Bot rose from her throne and descended the steps towards him, _"We will be perfect. A fusion of flesh and metal, of blood and oil, veins and circuits. Together."_

She raised a metal claw and softly placed it against his face, _"The world is yours Emperor. What is thy bidding?"_

Jack's eyes widened as every robot in the room dropped to their knees around him as the Empress placed her organic lips against his. Instead of being as cold and hard as her metal skin the lips were warm and full of life.

"_And then we will kill the rest of those enemies." _Empress smiled as they drew apart, _"With your armour they will be killed."_

Realisation coursed through him, as did a wave of pain from his eye, "YOU!"

She didn't even blink, _"Me?"_

"You killed them!" Jack backed away, "Clay, Raimundo, my parents, those monks, and probably a lot of others."

Her green eyes turned red, _"Yes Jack. I am responsible for everything that has happened. I ordered your parents to be killed. Those monks were slaughtered on my orders. Clay was killed during the mission on Alcatraz. As for Raimundo..." _her face was turning downright creepy as she smiled, _"Yes Jack. I control that armour you wear. I killed Raimundo with your body."_

Jack let out a wail and grabbed his head as agony coursed through him, "What are you doing?"

"_I am not the enemy. Let me be your remedy." _Empress sang, _"You are part of us now Jack. We are you. You will obey us as we obey you."_

He was driven to his knees as the cybernetic eye and his armour started shocking him, "You're going to kill me!"

"_No, never kill you my Emperor." _Empress knelt down beside him, _"But we cannot have you resist your own will. You wanted power. I gave you power. You wanted to rule the world. I gave you the world. You wanted to defeat your enemies. They are being exterminated as we speak."_

Despite the pain Jack managed to smile, "I didn't kill Raimundo. It was you all along."

"_Find comfort in that if you wish." _Empress stroked his hair, _"In a few moments you will be completely programmed."_

Jack looked up at her defiantly, "I wanted to rule the world, but not like this." He raised a hand and seized his cybernetic eye, which he proceeded to wrench out of his head.

"_What are you doing?" _Empress shrieked.

"Fixing this." Jack slammed a fist into the chest of his armour, "Sands of Time."

"_NO!" _Empress screamed as he vanished in a flash of light.

**(JACK'S MANSION/CHAPTER 2)**

He landed in his lair and turned wildly to see his past self and Katnappe about to step into his time machine, "Stop!"

"What?" Jack (Past) turned and let out a girly scream.

"At arms!" Katnappe ordered the surrounding robots.

"_Negative. Scans confirm him as Master Jack."_

Jack (Future) took a deep breath, "Why don't we all have a pudding cup and I'll explain what's going on?"

His past self looked impressed with the armour and shut down the time machine, "Alright, I suppose I can hear myself out."

"You always did love listening to your own voice." Katnappe sniggered.

Both Jacks sat at opposite ends of the large table that displayed the map of the world and stared at each other.

"Try and stay with me." Future Jack grimaced, "'Cause this is complicated."

**And that will do us for another chapter. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or its characters but I claim my OCs and storyline. Hope you enjoyed, bye bye readers. Oh and I do not claim Night Nurse by Cascada.**


End file.
